


Healing

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing can take a long time, but a little patience goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "homemade". Also covers "feeding someone" on my cotton candy bingo.

Lee was waiting outside the shop when Harry unlocked the door. "Morning," Lee said. 

"Morning," Harry replied. "Coffee in the back--go ahead and have some while I finish getting everything ready."

Lee nodded and left. Harry was counting the drawer when he returned, munching on something that Harry hoped was a harmless forgotten experiment. One never knew with George. "So. Did George say how long he would be gone?" Lee asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head and put the galleons in the drawer. He shut it and waved his hand toward the door--it unlocked and the sign turned around. "Never does, does he?" Harry said.

Lee sighed and finished his coffee. "He's getting better, though. Yeah? That's good."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. I can understand, a bit, but it's just so difficult. I wish he would trust me."

Lee frowned. "Harry, has anyone ever explained to you how twins are? I mean, even Muggle twins are close, but magical twins--they share the same magical core. They're practically two halves of the same person. I know it doesn't make much sense according to the laws of--what do the Muggles call it? Physics? Biology? But that's the way it is. And when one twin dies, the other has lost half of himself."

The doorbell tinkled as the first children wandered in. Harry watched them out of the corner of his eye--they were barely old enough to be out on their own and could easily get into a lot of mischief if they weren't careful. He and George both had become very adept at healing spells and reversing magic.

"Maybe I'm asking too much," Harry sighed. It had been two years, but if magical twins were that close, it might take years before George was ready to move on. Harry jumped when Lee put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Harry," Lee said. "Trust me on this. If he wasn't ready and if he didn't trust you, he wouldn't have asked you to move in. It's going to be fine. I'm sure it's difficult to not be there for him today, to have this distance between you, but it's natural."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Lee smiled and Harry gave a weak smile in return. The day continued--exactly as Harry had predicted, with one of the kids touching the newest product: Chilly Willy.

~~~

Harry bit his lip when the door opened. The tray of lasagna he had just taken out was quickly put on the table and he peeked into the sitting room. George was removing his cloak and gloves. He looked tired, but not as run down as he had last year. Harry smiled and snuck back in the kitchen. 

"Is that your homemade lasagna I smell?" George teased as he entered the room.

Harry flushed--it was an easy dish to make, really. Well, almost. Harry had tried to teach Ron how to make it for Hermione and he nearly had burned down the entire apartment building. "Just came out."

George frowned. "Without knowing I'd be home?" He touched his hand to his chest and affected being deeply wounded. "I am appalled, Harry Potter. You make me my favorite dish in the entire world and were planning on having it without me?"

Harry shrugged with half a smirk. "Maybe."

George narrowed his eyes and pulled Harry close by his belt loops. "You weren't planning on inviting someone else, were you? Sneaking around behind my back, feeding someone else?"

Harry licked his lips and pulled George's shirt out of his trousers. "Might have. He's taller than me, red hair, brilliant with potions--"

"You could be describing half my brothers," George growled.

"Lucky I was talking about you then," Harry said cheekily. 

"I better be the only one you're feeding," George growled. He bent his head and kissed Harry, deep and punishing.

"Only one," Harry whispered after he was released. He slowly licked his lips, savoring George's taste that had been left behind. 

George waved his wand and the table set itself. He turned back to Harry with a wicked glint in his eye. "So, love, how about you get around to the 'feeding me' part of the night?"

~~~

Harry ran his hand through George's hair and George hummed sleepily. Harry kissed the top of his head where it lay on his chest. "How was it?"

"Quiet," George said. "Suppose everyone was doing something else today." He sighed. "How was the shop?"

"Made a profit despite Lee wanting to show off the products to everyone who walked in," Harry said. "And one of the parents screamed at us for ten minutes because her son had eaten a Ton Tongue Toffee."

George chuckled. "Those never get old."

Harry, who still giggled when the image of Dudley eating one popped in his head, had to agree. George kissed Harry's chest, soft and quick. "Maybe...next year we'll have another assistant and you can come with me to the cemetery?"

Harry was quiet, trying to decide how best to answer. Finally, he said, "If you'd like."

"I'd like."

"Then, yes, I will."

George rumbled sleepily and soon fell asleep. Harry smiled.


End file.
